Dirty Chocolate
by GoldenEyesMidnightTears
Summary: What happens when you put Sasuke, Naruto, detention, and a heart shaped box of chocolates together? ONESHOT YAOI. Sexy chocolate fun anyone?


**Author note: **I have no idea where this came from...but it was awfully fun! I believe I was in one hell of a sexy chocolate mood! I know I enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy it to! And if you do review! If you don't...review anyway! I want to know off all your opinions.

**Dirty Chocolate**

Sasuke waited in anticipation from his desk in the classroom. He eyed Naruto from the corner of his eye as the blonde eyed the heart shaped box that sat seemingly untouched on his desk. Sasuke and Naruto were in their own detention. They had decided to put themselves there when the rest of the class and the teachers had gone on a lame field trip. Where they went, the two boys didn't care. Naruto smirked as he remembered the strange encounter with Sasuke earlier that day. Sasuke had caught him coming out of the locker room just after Naruto had a shower and the dark haired boy pinned him to the wall, the heart shaped box of chocolates in hand.

"Hey dobe," he hissed into his ear. Sasuke thrust the box of chocolates into Narutos shocked arms. "You and I have a date in detention at three, don't forget."

With that said, Sasuke disappeared around the corner laving a red faced Naruto staring stupidly at the box of chocolates.

Naruto snapped back to the present. He shuddered excitedly as he reached for the box of chocolates.

"Would you just get to it dobe?" Sasuke asked, hardly able to contain himself. He tapped his hand against his leg anxiously.

Naruto lifted the lid off the box and his mouth curved in confusion.

"Uh...Saske...are you aware that there is only one piece of chocolate in here?"

This is what he had been waiting for. Sasuke stood up. "Yes!" He yelled as he lunged at Naruto, landing him on the floor with the box pressed firmly between their bodies. Usually that would have hurt but the two were used to being rough with each other.

"Sasuke, what is going through that pretty little head of yours? What are you planning to accomplish with one piece of chocolate?"

Sasuke snickered teasingly as he pried the small chocolate out of the box, still hovering over the blondes body. Taking the chocolate, he began to run it along Narutos sensual lips, leaving chocololate smears on their luscious fullness. Still holding the chocolate between his index finger and thumb, Sasuke leaned down and sucked hungrily at Narutos lips. Naruto blushed at the newness of his situation. Never had chocolate seemed so good.

As Sasuke lapped hungrily at the chocolate lining Narutos perfect lips, the blonde bucked up at him eagerly, pleasure awakening within every part of his body. He began to seek more friction between their bodies. Sasuke pressed his hips harder against Naruto.

"Your turn," he breathed, clearly enjoying himself. Sasuke handed over the piece of chocolate and Naruto did something unexpected. He placed the chocolate between his teeth and rolled Sasuke over so that Naruto was now hovering over him, supporting himself with his free hand.

"What are you doing dobe?" A hint of amusement in his voice. "Shhhh," shushed Naruto silencing him with a chocolate smeared finger, which Sasuke eagerly took into his mouth. Naruto lifted Sasukes shirt and swirled the piece of chocolate around his left nipple to begin with. Sasuke groaned with pleasure, a soft hiss escaping his mouth. Naruto began to swirl the chocolate around the right nipple, at the same time riding Sasukes hips, both of their arousals slamming into each other at full force.

Naruto slowed his thrusting pace as he took the nearly hardened left nipple into his mouth, earning a low moan from Sasuke. He clenched it between his teeth and swirled his tongue around on it, making sure not to miss a single bit of chocolate, and repeating the same with the right, thrusting his hips a little harder causing himself to gasp and Sasuke to arch his back.

"Oh god Naruto! You fucking beautiful dobe!"

"Say ah!" Said Naruto.

Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto pushed the piece of chocolate in carefully, some of it crumbling onto Narutos chest. "Don't move," Sasuke ordered, carefully laying the blonde onto his back and. He began to chase the half melted chocolate pieces down Narutos chest and abdomen. This made Naruto cry out pleasurably. Once the chocolate piece had been quickly reduced to nothing Sasuke lifted his head.

"Now off with the clothes," he stated firmly.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Naruto dove for Sasukes shirt in a flustered fury, driven by his sexual need. "Sasuke help me!" He wined eagerly. Sasuke chuckled and helped Naruto off with his shirt, Naruto following suit with Sasukes shirt. They spent a moment just rubbing each others chests lovingly yet at the same time desperately and passionately. Both boys were panting and breathing hard quick breaths.

As if out of instinct, they both went for each others belts at the same time. Their eyes locked with heated passion, Naruto letting out a small gasp as Sasuke gave Narutos member some much needed attention by cupping it and then continuing to undo his belt. In moments they were completely naked. Sasuke aprubtly took Naruto to the floor with him.

"Your so damned beautiful dobe," Sasuke breathed into his ear causing Naruto to shudder. Sasuke took Narutos hand and licked the remaining stickiness of the chocolate. "Who knew chocolate could be so damned sexy?" Sasuke said in a sexy growly voice. Sasuke lunged at Narutos hungry mouth and their teeth smashed together, their tongues erupting in a heated battle between one another. Sasuke sucked at Narutos tongue like a wild animal, he pulled back with a smack of his lips, leaving Naruto taking in a deep breath and shuddering under him. Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto harder and listened to the throaty moan that escaped Narutos moist, parted lips.

Sasuke ran his tongue over his own fingers and hoisted Nrutos right leg over his shoulder. Sasuke ran his fingers around the edge of his opening. Naruto breathed a long shuddered sigh. "Ok, ok Naruto, I get it." Sasuke entered him with his three fingers, earning a delectable moan from the younger. Sasuke pushed past the tightness of his muscles and contractions until he found what he had been looking for.

"Nhg! Sasuke! Oh god!" He cried as Sasuke brushed his prostate. "Oh! More!" Narutos begging caused Sasukes member to grow to it's full hardness. He removed his fingers in a swift motion and entered him with his length slowly. Naruto bucked against him causing him to enter to the hilt. Sasuke moaned as Narutos tightness pulled him in, even when he was withdrawing. Sasuke could feel himself getting close and Narutos shuddering body suggested he was almost at his climax to. Sasuke slammed himself into Narutos prostate causing both boys to cry out as their juices exploded upon one another.

Both of the boys fell exhausted next to each other, breathing heavily. "That was great dobe," Sasuke said playing with a strand of Narutos sweat stricken hair. Naruto pulled Sasuke close and burried his face into the crook of his neck. "Chocolate is so dirty," he replied. This caused Sasuke to laugh heartily.

"Well, since wer'e being experimental..."

"Will you be my private dancer?" Sasuke asked teasingly.


End file.
